


Congratulations, Sergeant

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Married Fluff





	Congratulations, Sergeant

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gif not mine

You were counting down the days until you could tell Amy that the two of you would be mothers in eight months. You wanted to wait at least a month had passed from the insemination before confirming that it worked. You also wanted to wait until your wife got her results back from the Sergeant’s exam. That’s when an idea struck you.

You had already promised that you would be there when she opened the envelope containing the results, so why not wait until the next day after she found out before you tell her about the baby? That way, she could have one day to herself to really celebrate. Because you knew if you told her the same day, she wouldn’t want to go out and celebrate with the 99. She’d want to be with you and the baby the entire time, and there were plenty of times for her to do that.

__________

“Alright, everyone. Settle down. Detective Santiago has gotten back her Sergeant’s exam results.”

“We know, Captain! Amy, just rip it open!”

Jake was excited as was everyone.

“Dude, why are you freaking out? You got this in the bag. Right, Y/N?”

“Right, Rosa. Honey, you can do this.”

She looked at you and nodded. She opened the envelope and couldn’t get herself to read the results. She handed it to you. You looked at it and smiled.

“Well, Y/N?”

“Well, Gina. Looks like I’m married to a sergeant!”

Everyone started high fiving and Terry even lifted up your wife. You kissed her and whispered, “Go and enjoy your celebration with them, mi amor.”

“Don’t you want to go with me, Y/N?”

“As much as I would love to go and celebrate with you, I know your friends want to take you out tonight, and maybe when you get home early, we can have our own celebration?”

“What kind of celebration?”

“17 across, three letters, and the clue is: What married couples do on their wedding night.”

“Damn, Y/N. I love when you talk crossword puzzles to me.”

You smirked knowing how your wife was getting.

“Hey, everyone! Enjoy your celebration with Sergeant Santiago! And if you could bring my wife back safe and sound that would be great.”

“Hey, Y/N, how many drinks should Amy get?”

“Oh, I prefer four or five drink, Amy.”

Everyone laughed and your wife was blushing.

___________

You couldn’t help but laugh at last night’s memories. Gina brought five drink Amy who was more than ready to celebrate with you.

“Hey, Y/N.”

She picked you up and had you sit on her lap as she read the most filthiest things to you that she had written as some fantasies she wanted to play out. And the two of you acted out Fantasy #17. The one where an eager crossword puzzle enthusiast (you) met her favorite crossword puzzle writer (your wife).

________

Now, here you were in Captain Holt’s office waiting for her to come back to the precinct. She had gone with Rosa to get some lunch.

“So Y/N, how does it make you feel knowing that your wife is now a sergeant?”

“Captain, it’s one of the best feelings in the world to be proud of her.”

“You’re pregnant.”

Shock ran through you for a second.

“It’s quite alright, Y/N. Yesterday, it seemed as though you wanted to tell Santiago something but then you held back. You usually go out to celebrate with us, but of course, you couldn’t. You’ve never turned down alcohol because the squad goes out once a month just to drink, and you’ve always gone. So, why not last night? Simple, you’re pregnant. But you didn’t want to overshadow your wife’s accomplishments with your news, so now you’re waiting for her to get back and then you can tell her. Have I deduced correctly, Y/N?”

“Well, done, Captain. But you understand why I can neither confirm nor deny such news. If there is such news, my wife should be the first to know outside of my doctor.”

“Agreed. Speaking of, look who has arrived.”

_________

“Hey, Y/N. What are you doing here? Not that I have anything wrong with you being here, but I meant here here, as in the Captain’s office here.”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“You’ve definitely succeeded.”

“Amy, I’m pregnant.”

“We’re having a baby, Y/N?”

“Yes, and I would have told you yesterday but -”

She cuts you off with a kiss after the initial shock has run. She couldn’t believe it. She was a sergeant now and she was going to be a Mommy with you.

“Oh my god, Y/N! We have so many things to do before our baby arrives!”

“Which is why I brought you some light reading for your lunch break.”

You handed her a binder containing everything that needed to be done before the baby arrived and each tab divider was a room in your house. She squealed in excitement. You knew you wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
